Poker
by xxx girl xxx
Summary: Mello and Matt play poker. But is there hidden meaning behind their match? [Like, who gets top?] MelloxMatt, Yaoi. LEMON LEMON LEMON!


Arms full of groceries, Mello kicked the front door closed. He dumped all but one bag onto the floor and strode over to Matt, who was sitting on the couch, cigarette in mouth, playing a video game.

"Hey Matt."

Matt paused his game and looked up curiously. "...?"

"Let's play some poker."

"Okay," Matt replyed, tossing his cigarette on the floor and stomping on it was he got up. "But I don't have much money..."

"That's alright." Mello placed the contents of the bag on a nearby table. A deck of cards, a few boxes of chips..."We'll play nickel-dime-quarter," Mello continued as he shuffled and dealt the cards. Matt took a seat at the end of the table opposite Mello. "Whites will be worth a nickel, reds a dime, and blues a quarter," the blond explained, pushing the corresponding stacks toward the redhead as he spoke. "Whoever has the highest value in chips at the end wins. So, are you in?"

"You bet," Matt answered with a smirk as he tossed in his ante.

--

It was late into the night when Matt finally called it quits.

"Alright, Mello." Matt looked at his small pile of chips. Four whites; four reds; ten blues. He stood up. "You win; I lose. I'm going to get a drink."

But before he could make it very far, Mello was out of his chair and in front of him.

"Oh?" Mello pushed the other over one of the couch's armrests and onto the cushions. "I wouldn't necessarily say that you _lose_," he finished, crawling onto a confused Matt.

The redhead's neck was licked seductively as his vest was unzipped by Mello's slim, gloved fingers. Vest openned, Mello pushed up the stiped shirt was high as he could, laying soft kisses upon the boy's stomach and working his way up.

Matt was already panting.

Once done kissing his chest, Mello lustfully attacked Matt's lips. Their tongues clashed as they fought for dominance. When the kiss was broken, both boys were left gasping for air. Mello crawled up a little further so his next whisper could be heard. "Undress," he commanded, his hot, chocolatey breath dancing aross Matt's ear.

Remaining under the leather-clad blond, Matt complied. Bothersome cloth was scattered about the room haphazardly.

"Now wait here." Mello stood up again, causing Matt to sit up in an attempt to regain contact with the blond.

As soon as Matt was upright, Mello began to slowly strip for the redhead. Using his mouth, Mello peeled the gloves away from his hands. Next, he unzipped his own vest, letting it slide off his arms and fall to the floor.

With every second it became increasingly difficult to merely sit and watch. Matt's panting became heavier as he was further aroused.

Mello untied and slipped off his leather pants.

It was then that the redhead noticed the boy was wearing nothing under his leather that day. He caught himself beginning to drool.

Mello strode back over to the couch as slowly as he stripped, if not slower. Once close enough, he was quickly pulled onto the couch by the eager teenager.

"Was there something that you wanted?" Mello asked coyly.

"Mello... please..."

Their lips brushed lightly.

"... Make love to me."

Mello pressed his penis against Matt's. "But I want to tease you a little longer."

Mello was caught off-guard when Matt placed his hands on the blond's butt. He pulled Mello closer to himself. Their lips crashed together with bruising force. The heat and friction was quickly driving the two insane.

Mello ran his hands up and down Matt's body, every finger leaving a fiery trail in it's wake; making the redhead shudder.

"Nnn... Mello..."

The blond worked his way lower down his lover's body. His tongue spiralled around the boy's length; the tip circled his head.

"_Haaah... haaah..._" Matt thrusted, attempting to enter Mello's mouth.

Mello studied the redhead, weighing whether he should continue his teasing or not. Matt was sweaty and panting. His hair clung to his bright red cheeks. Every touch from Mello brought forth a fit of shuddering and vain attempts to fist the couch cushions.

Deciding that perhaps it was time to please, not tease, Mello took Matt's head into his mouth, sucking lightly.

Matt threw his head back, his eyelashes fluttering in ecstasy. "Oh God... _haaah_... Mello... _haaah_... _haaah_.."

He began to buck; he just had to get further into the blond's mouth.

Mello calmly grabbed Matt's hips and held him down.

_"Haaah_..._ haaah_.."

The blond bobbed up and down, humming slightly as he pleasured his red-haired lover.

"_Aah_... Mello... _haaah_... I'm... going to... _aaahh_!!" Matt forcefully came into Mello's mouth. Mello happily swallowed the cum; savoring the distinct flavor that was Matt. The one taste better than chocolate.

Matt didn't know how much more rapturous delight he could withstand. But Mello wasn't done yet. Oh, no. The sight of Matt breathless and glistening only excited him more.

The blond's fingers swirled around on Matt's chest in a feather-soft touch. His lips were traced by the teasing digits. After a moment, the redhead took the fingers into his mouth. He sucked gently; swirled his tongue around them.

Mello replaced the digits with his tongue. For once, the boys didn't fight, but danced instead. He slid a slick finger into his lover's tight entrance.

Though Matt winced slightly at the intrusion, he was too caught up in the kiss to notice much pain.

Mello gradually added more fingers, carefully stretching as their tongues collided.

Matt felt slightly empty when the blond withdrew his fingers. He patiently anticipated his re-entry.

Mello placed the redhead's ankles upon his shoulders; positioned himself at Matt's entrance. He pushed in slowly.

Matt emitted a mew of sheer pleasure.

Mello rolled his hips and thrust at a steady pace.

_Nickel, dime, quarter_...

"_Aaaah_... Mello..."

_Nickel_...

"Faster..."

_Dime_...

"_Harder_..."

_Quarter_...

"Don't worry...," Mello said as he rolled his hips to the left.

_Nickel_...

"...this is..."

_Dime_...

"...your..."

_Quarter_...

"...last nickel, and..."

Mello rolled to the left one more time.

_Nickel_...

"...last dime." The blond rolled his hips for the last time.

_Dime_...

He thrusted passionately.

_One quarter_... _two quarters_...

"_Ohh_..." Mello hit Matt's prostate. His moan was so incredibly delicious, Mello lost count and began to thrust rapidly. Matt eagerly brought his hips into the action, moving to the accelerated tempo of their sex.

The room was filled with the heavy panting and pleasured moans of the two sweaty boys. The couch creaked under the weight of their love-making.

"Matt... _Aaahh_!!" Mello moaned as he spilled into Matt, then collapsed.

"_Haaah_... _haaah_..."

Matt wrapped his arms around his breathless lover. "Hey... _haah_... Mello..."

Mello looked up.

"Next time... _haah_... let's play in the bedroom."

Mello smiled and placed a chaste hiss on Matt's lips.

* * *

**The "nickel dime quarter" thing is based off a joke I heard recently. Please review!! **


End file.
